Darker Fic: Cursed Bracelet
by imranramji1
Summary: Much darker fiction, One year after the Battle of Hogwarts, Hermione finds a mysterious bracelet with a short note from Ron. Assuming Ron was the source, she puts the bracelet on and finds herself under a curse. Now Draco Malfoy is the only person she can talk to, and he wants nothing more than to be left alone.


**Authors notes: So, I am very excited to start this very long fanfiction. FIrst off I do Have some disclaimers to make**

**Disclaimer number 1: First off, the original plot isn't mine it is Nerd Mom Writer's. I have the permission to copy her story to make it much more darker. Please realize much of this work is copied straight from Nerd Mom Writer. **

**Disclaimer 2: Because I have permission to make it much more darker this fic will have dark themes such as sex slavery, rape and bdsm. You have been warned. There will be no more warnings!**

Hermione Granger was extremely frustrated with her relationship with Ron. It wasn't like there had been a big fight or anything, but he wasn't really keeping in touch with her. At least, she assumed that they were still in a relationship. All of a sudden Hermione could hear Ginny's voice and she snapped out of her daydream.

"Hermione, we're heading down for breakfast. Are you coming?" Ginny asked, popping her head into the Hogwarts lavatory. Ginny stopped a moment to glance at Hermione her mouth wide open as she said "Oh wow! You look gorgeous! Shame it's wasted on Ron."

Hermione scrunched her nose and looked to Ginny, who looked the same as always. Harry wrote her nearly everday and visited at least once a month. Hermione's shoulders sank. She envied Ginny's casual confidence. "He's your brother. Shouldn't you be rooting for him?"

Ginny let out a snort, "He's a git, and you're my friend. You deserve to be with someone who makes you feel happy, not someone who... well, writes rarely you can't even greet him without trying to look your absolute best!"

Hermione glared at Ginny. "There's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice."

Ginny offered a wry smile. "And the right guy will think you're beautiful even at your worst. You taught me that, you know."

She gave Hermione a quick hug. "don't spend all morning in here, K? Harry will want to see you too, even if Ron is being an idiot. The other's will too. Everyone will be there, you know. One-year anniversary of the big battle and all!"

Hermione swallowed hard and nodded. Only a year had passed since the battle of Hogwarts, when Harry had saved them all... with help, of course. Even Narcissa Malfoy had helped in the final battle, which still confused Hermione to this day, much like her son's reluctance to identify them at Malfoy Manor when they had been caught.

Malfoy had returned to Hogwarts to repeat his 7th year, just like Hermione and several others had. He no longer went out of his way to torment her, but whenever he was near her she would always get uncomfortable. SHe could never understand why but his presence always frightened her for some reason. What confused her more was Lucius Malfoy! That men should be in prison, but he had avoided Azkaban and the most likely reason for that was because he had cooperated with the Ministry in selling out the other Death Eaters.

Hermione frowned and gave up on her hair. It wasn't exactly what she wanted it was not as smooth as she wanted, but it would be enough. She had better things to do than spend all day hiding in a lavatory while ruminating on the Malfoy family to avoid thinking about her own troubles.

Hermione eyed herself one more time. The Gryffindor uniforms didn't allow for much variation but at least her hair was quite pretty. She wondered if she might put on some earrings or a necklace to help herself stand out. She didn't have much, she did have a few things.

Hermione went into the dormitory she shared with the 7th year girls and considered her options. The other girls were gone but they had loaned her jewelry and such. Before going to Hogsmeade and other special events. Hermione bit her lip, considering whether she should borrow something without permission or let it go. She was sure they wouldn't mind, but the principle of the issue.

She sighed. After everything she had done, including breaking into Gringotts, she didn't feel comfortable taking something without permission that she didn't actually need.

Hermione slumped on her bed, wondering if she was only dressing up to be dumped. The idea of him cuttingthings off with her felt preposterous... she was the smart one, the capable one, the one he had depended on for years, but...

"He hasn't written in months," Hemrione moaned, and her last letter to him had been to admonish him for not trusting the ministry's decision to retroactively put him through basic auror training... despite not doing the same for harry. Harry was simply better at those sorts of things than Ron, after all, and they both skipped their 7th year and the usual recruitment process..." I wasn't wrong," she muttered, but she knew that didn't matter to Ron. She frowned and sat back up. She would. She would simply have to go down-stairs as is.

Something metallic and musical skittered toward where her hand pressed on the bed. Hermione looked down with wide eyes to find a small chain link bracelet with time metal bell balls resting against her hand. She flinched away, recalling the cursed necklace Katie Bell had received years back, but she had already touched it without feeling any ill effects.

"What are you?" she whispered. "Wingardium leviosa," she added, twirling her wand to lift the bracelet in the air without physically touching it again. The bracelet seemed innocent enough. It was pretty, and though Hermione didn't normally wear things that jingled, she rather liked the gentle tinkling noises the small metal bells made, and the chain design with the latch meant it could be easily adjusted for size. The corners of her mouth quirked up as she carefully rotated it with magic to hear more of the music. "Where did you come from?" she asked it. It didn't answer, which was at least a little reassuring. She had learned a powerful lesson second year through Ginny about objects that were sentient.

Hermione set the bracelet back down on her bed and looked around for any kind of note or other indication of...

There. A small slip of paper on the bed with very familiar handwriting on it. Hermione smiled as her heheart melted at recognizing Ron's scrawl. "With love, Ron," Hermione read out, loud. It was her usual signature, but the meaning was clear, he had somehow snuck the bracelet in to surprise her. It was just like him not to give it in person, too. "Oh, Ron," she said and slipped the bracelet on without any further thought. He probably felt bad for not writing,

Filled with fresh confidence, Hermione made her way out of the dormitory and into the Gryffindor common room. It was fairly empty, though some third years sat by the fire playing wizards chess. Hermione waved at them, but they didn't look up at her. Hermione shrugged and went out the fat lady's portrait to head down to the Great Hall.

The halls were emptier than usual but there were odd groups of students chattering here and there. Hermione didn't know everyone at the school, having always stuck fairly close to Ron, Harry and Ginny, but she was used to people knowing her and acknowledging her when they saw her. She wondered how they would react her hair and smiled in anticipation of their shocked faces when she passed close by the first group.

They didn't react to her. In fact, Hermione suspected they didn't even see her. She frowned feeling slightly put-off, but not too vain to get worked up over not being noticed. Perhaps, without her hair flying all over the place, they simply hadn't realized who she was.

However, when Hermione had passed by several other groups without drawing a single eye, even when intentionally shaking her wrist a bit more to make noise, she began to worry.

Therefore, it was almost a relief when she arrived at the double doors to the Great Hall at the exact same moment as Draco Malfoy, and he looked directly at her.

"Granger!" He blurted out. Hermione looked more carefully at him and what she saw terrified her because she saw lust in his eyes while his eyes roamed her face and down to her feet.

She raised both eyebrows, put her hands on her hips, and looked down at him despite being nearly half a foot shorter. "Malfoy. You're in the way of the doors."

He glanced at the doors and gave her an evil smirk but moved to the side to let her pass through.

Once inside, Hermione paused a moment to take in the festive theme of the Grand Hall. Muffled conversations hit her like a wall of noise from the combined students, staff and visiting witches and wizards.

Hermione saw Malfoy greet his parents off to the side. As she was studying them Hermione felt a sharp pang of longing, she felt for her own parents on seeing the scene and looked for the next best thing: Harry and the Weasleys. It took her some time to find them through the crowds, but she eventually spotted them and made her way towards them/

As she tried to get through the crowd people were being uncommonly rude today and not making room for her at all. Still Hermione like she was having to use every bit of her finesse to avoid bumping into people. Then Neville stepped back suddenly into Hermione's way and Hermione stumbled and fell straight through him.

Hermione looked in shock and got up. As she turned back around, she came in face to face with Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy looking at her lustfully


End file.
